Lágrimas
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Broken- "Tudo o que ele tinha era feito de memórias". Song: Our Farewell, Within Temptation.


* * *

**Lágrimas**

* * *

Em meio à neblina ele podia ver alguém sentado em um banco de praça, ignorando a neve e o frio. Cabeça baixa, pensamento distante, provavelmente reinventando seus pensamentos para assim ser capaz de não creditar a si próprio tudo o que acontecia de errado no mundo.

Ele sabia que aquele homem não estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, mas naquele Natal parecia que seria diferente e não duvidava que era uma tentativa de se afastar das lembranças que por ironia ficavam sempre mais vívidas sempre que tentava mantê-las fora do seu alcance. Aquele homem era assim. Vivia se torturando enquanto carregava a culpa do mundo nas costas.

Respirou o ar gelado. Era Natal. E o único presente que queria era poder ver o sorriso dela mais uma vez, mas aquele sorriso era algo que não reencontraria por mais fortes que fossem seus desejos.

Retornou seus passos até a figura sentada, que retornou de seus devaneios quando percebeu que já não estava sozinho.  
O homem não precisou olhar para saber quem era, pois com certeza tinha imaginado que ele também estaria ali; o que sentiam naquele momento era a única coisa em comum que tiveram durante toda a vida e que iriam carregar na mente e no coração até que seus dias terminassem.

"Não vai falar nada, Potter?", Draco perguntou, pouco depois de ter se sentado ao lado de Harry. Ele usava vestes negras que contrastavam furiosamente com seu rosto pálido e cabelos platinados, cobertos por um gorro de lã.

Harry o encarou e percebeu que ele tinha o típico sorriso debochado nos lábios, mas que há muito não se estendia aos olhos daquele homem.

"O que faz aqui?", perguntou de forma seca, trazendo o seu agasalho para mais perto de si.  
"Memórias, Potter. Apenas memórias. Não vai me acusar dessa vez?", perguntou, desviando o olhar. Seu sorriso sumiu.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

Longos sessenta segundos se passaram até que Harry, falando baixo, voltou a se dirigir à pessoa que mais odiava no mundo naquele momento.

"Sim".  
"Sim?"  
"É a resposta para a sua pergunta. Você foi o culpado".  
"Eu sei", admitiu.  
"Mas eu também tenho uma parcela de culpa".  
"Você realmente tem mania se tomar as dores do mundo, não é? Acha que se não tivesse deixado que-"  
"Não podia ter permitido. Não deveria ter desistido", sua voz ficou embargada e ele parou de falar.  
"Não adiantaria em nada, porque ela seria infeliz".  
"Eu não iria deixar que ela fosse infeliz, ao contrário de você".  
"Potter, você não teria poder sobre os sentimentos dela", falou baixo, se levantando. "Foi melhor assim".  
"Como você pode se conformar com isso? Por um segundo, quando vi você chegar, pensei que pudesse ter sentimentos".  
"E eu os tinha, acredite ou não, mas agora são apenas memórias. Lembranças de momentos que você nunca viverá e nunca saberá como foi. Essa culpa você pode carregar, porque ela é exclusivamente sua: ter sido tolo o bastante para deixar que sua oportunidade escorregasse por entre suas mãos".

Malfoy deixou Harry para trás e caminhou pelo campo aberto, coberto de neve e neblina. O dia estava triste e nada representava melhor o estado de sua alma como aquela paisagem. Ele continuava a andar enquanto as lembranças voavam por seus pensamentos. "Sim" era a resposta. A culpa era dele e agora tudo o que restava eram as lembranças que carregava. Colocou a mão no bolso e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho. Não havia muita coisa escrita ali, apenas um pedido de perdão que fora escrito há mais de oito anos.

Por que ela pedira desculpas? Não podia se culpar pelo que tinha acontecido e muito menos pelos fatos que os levaram até aquele desfecho. Quem devia desculpas àquela mulher era ele.

_Apenas ele._

As lembranças doíam e ele não gostava de admitir a existência delas. Sempre pensava em como poderia ter sido diferente, que poderia ter feito alguma coisa por ela, que possivelmente existiu alguma solução que deixou escapar.

Guardou a carta, sorrindo ao se pegar pensando em como foram os momentos em que viveram juntos. Regados de brincadeiras, provocações e desconfiança. Vivendo como se cada dia fosse o último e, mesmo com toda a tensão que os rodeava, buscando a felicidade.

Apenas um beijo.

Uma simples provocação que modificou os desenhos que o destino já tinha feito para os dois, levando-o por caminhos que jamais imaginaria ter que enfrentar, tornando-a dona de seus sonhos, e fazendo-o ter certeza de que ela seria, para sempre, a dona do seu coração.

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Ninguém havia apoiado aquela união, pois naquela época ele um foragido sob proteção da Ordem cuja vida dependia da boa vontade das pessoas que odiava e ela a ex-namorada do predestinado a acabar com Voldemort.

Ficaram juntos até o dia em que o sopro da morte começou a ameaçá-los novamente e, sem perspectivas, ele precisou fugir. A família impediu-a de retornar a vê-lo, temendo que ela encontrasse o mesmo final e doía relembrar o período em que ficaram separados. Lembrava-se das cartas que recebera, onde ela relatava tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas sempre dizendo que ele não se preocupasse e que ela estava bem... E ele tentou não acreditar nos rumores que diziam que ela estava doente.

Por semanas buscou por notícias e, quando os rumores se mostraram reais, ela o tranqüilizou mais uma vez, dizendo que já estava melhor e que ele não precisava se arriscar por ela, apenas pedindo que ele estivesse pronto quando ela saísse do hospital, pois seguiria com ele.

Draco enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Como ela fora boba mentindo para ele. Ginny não estava bem, mas o fez acreditar que estava curada, enganara a todos para sair do hospital. Enganou a todos, menos Harry, que insistiu em mantê-la aos cuidados dos curandeiros.

Ela não queria mais viver sob tanta proteção e fugiu. Fugiu para ficar com o fugitivo e vilão da história, casar-se com ele e juntos viverem felizes por pouco mais de um ano: quando ela foi embora, sem dizer adeus.

Ele se encostou a um carvalho desfolhado e viu alguém se aproximar. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e bastante cheios, usando um sobretudo marrom e cachecol bege. Reconhecia aquela figura e embora fizesse exatamente oito anos que não a visse, seria impossível não se lembrar.

"Não adianta se culpar pelo que aconteceu, Malfoy", ela falou ao se aproximar.  
"Não adianta querer fingir que tem pena".  
"Não tenho pena de você, só não quero que se culpe".  
"Não estou me culpando".  
"Está, e esse rosto molhado não deixa você mentir", respondeu com seriedade, mantendo distância.  
"Granger, eu não preciso de suas análises".  
"Você não mudou absolutamente nada nesses anos todos, não? Pare de fingir que é forte, pois me lembro de como ficou no dia do-", ela se conteve e mudou de assunto. "Ano após ano você vem aqui, não para visitá-la, mas para se culpar.  
"Isso não é da sua conta".  
"Claro que não é, Malfoy. Tanto que nem deveria estar aqui, mas vim apenas para te dizer uma coisa: Ginny não mentia quando dizia que você não estava sozinho. Porque ela te amava muito e sei que, mesmo não estando mais conosco, ela continua te amando".  
"Para com isso", pediu.  
"Ela não culpou você e com certeza os últimos meses que passaram juntos foram os mais felizes da vida dela, e..."  
"Cale a boca, Sangue-Ruim!", ela se assustou com a reação do rapaz, mas não esperava que fosse diferente. A dor que ele sentia ainda era muito grande.  
"Você é previsível, Malfoy. Ginny mudou você".  
"Você não me conhece, Granger. Você não sabe do que está falando. Eu me culpo, mas não pelo que eu fiz, não por tê-la ajudado a sair do hospital".  
"Então..."  
"Eu me culpo por ter acreditado no que ela dizia".

_Sweet darling you worry too much  
My child, see the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Ele olhou para um ponto mais à frente, no caminho por onde Hermione tinha vindo. Ele deu um sorriso debochado pelo canto da boca e mais uma vez aquele sorriso não se estendeu a seus olhos.

"Ele veio?", perguntou.  
"Sim", ela respondeu com a voz um tom abaixo do habitual.  
"Não deveria tê-lo trazido aqui, sabendo que eu viria", ele virou as costas para ela.  
"É apenas por isso que eu estou falando com você, agora. Precisava avisá-lo".  
"É melhor que ele não me veja".  
"Você está sendo idiota, Malfoy".  
"Não, estou agindo com bom senso. Não quero problemas".  
"Você chama isso de problema?"  
"Não quero mais ninguém me culpando por isso. Já basta que eu mesmo me culpe, Granger. Já basta o fato de eu jamais conseguir me perdoar por ter sido tão inocente a ponto de acreditar que ela ficaria bem e que viveríamos felizes".  
"Você está sendo inocente de novo".  
"Eu já me prometi que não vou mais chorar pelo meu passado".  
"Mas..."  
"Também não quero chorar novamente no futuro, Granger. Respeite minha decisão e deixe tudo como está... As coisas estão bem assim, não é mesmo?"  
"Sim, estão, mas não para você", ela falou, cruzando os braços.  
"E desde quando você, ou qualquer pessoa daquela família, se preocupa comigo?", perguntou, afastando-se dela.  
"Para onde você vai? O que vai fazer?", perguntou preocupada.  
"Vou fazer o que vim fazer, sangue-ruim", ele continuou andando e apenas acenou, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Hermione percebeu que alguém se aproximava e olhou para a direção de onde vinha o som dos passos.

"Tanto tempo e ele continua vivendo preso em suas lembranças", ela comentou quase em um sussurro.  
"Não posso recriminá-lo", Harry pensou alto. "Tenho certeza que um dia eu poderei superar a morte dela, mas tenho certeza de que ele jamais vai conseguir".  
"Se ela estivesse viva, eles estariam completando nove anos de casamento no mês que vem, não é?", ela perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.  
"Sim".  
"Harry, eu não gosto do Malfoy. Ele é tudo o que eu considero errado em uma pessoa, mas... vendo-o assim, só consigo sentir pena".  
"Eu não, Mione", confessou. Ela o olhou como se o recriminasse. Como poderia ser tão frio em um momento como aquele? O homem a encarou e entendeu o que aquela expressão queria dizer, mas apenas repetiu: "Eu não, Mione".

Draco continuou andando, até se deparar com uma lápide onde pôde ler o nome da mulher que amava. Morrera jovem, pouco antes de completar vinte e um anos...

Ajoelhou-se e mais uma vez chorou.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?_

Preferia que não tivesse se apaixonado, que não a tivesse conhecido da forma como conhecera, tão intimamente. Preferia que a relação dos dois tivesse permanecido apenas na mais pura indiferença, como fora nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas acima de tudo desejava do fundo de sua alma que ela ainda estivesse viva. Mesmo que longe dele, apenas para que pudesse contemplar o sorriso mais belo que conhecera.

Por que amar doía tanto? Por que a angústia era tão grande que o impedia de conseguir respirar? Por que ela não esperou que ele voltasse daquela viagem? Por que ela não esperou mais um único dia, para que ele pudesse dizer adeus, segurar em suas mãos e pedir que não tivesse medo?

Por que tantos por quês? A vida não poderia simplesmente ser menos difícil? Poderia ter sido ele... _Queria_ que tivesse sido ele, assim poderia ter a certeza de que ela estaria viva, sorrindo e amando novamente, porque ele não seria capaz de seguir em frente.

Não conseguia viver, não conseguia sorrir e só continuava a amar porque tinha as lembranças. Memórias que eram bonitas apenas por conterem o sorriso dela.

Tocou a lápide, como se assim pudesse ficar mais próximo de seu passado. Colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e retirou uma única rosa branca, ainda em botão. O túmulo estava cheio de outras flores, pois todos já deviam ter passado por ali àquela altura. Havia rosas vermelhas, jasmins, margaridas e violetas, mas nenhuma rosa branca. Ele sorriu entre as lágrimas, pois ninguém mais sabia qual era a flor preferida dela, apenas ele.

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Depositando a rosa no túmulo de Ginny, era impossível não relembrar a bela história que viveram, os momentos inocentes e os indecentes, a atração e as provocações que começara sem querer, dos beijos dados às costas dos membros da Ordem da Fênix nos primeiros meses, do casamento feliz e com poucas testemunhas, do...

Draco parou.

Aquela era uma lembrança que deveria apagar. Na verdade a única coisa que lembrava Ginny que ele sentia necessidade de não ter contato. Ele se recusava a admitir, mas não queria sofrer ainda mais, porque sabia que não suportaria. Não queria mais lembranças como as do corpo imóvel e pálido daquela ruiva pregadas em seus pensamentos como um mural de tristezas.

Mas, para Draco, as coisas nunca costumavam sair como planejava.

Ouviu passos, mas não se virou. Não se importava com quem o interrompia naquele momento que era apenas dele. Deixaria que os outros viessem para chorar a perda dela pelo oitavo ano consecutivo, mas sabia que a cada ano menos gente apareceria e no final ele estaria ali, sozinho, com sua rosa branca para entregá-la, como fizera no primeiro encontro dos dois.

"Bom dia", ele ouviu alguém cumprimentá-lo, mas não teve voz para responder e apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

Quem lhe cumprimentara era um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, que vestia preto e usava um cachecol da Griffyndor, de aparência antiga.

"Não parece ser um bom dia para o senhor", falou abaixando-se diante do túmulo e colocando um buquê de crisântemos ao lado das outras flores.  
"Realmente não é", concordou com a voz rouca.  
"A conhecia também?", o menino perguntou.  
"Sim", respondeu. Aquele garoto era estranhamente familiar e isso o fez se lembrar que toda a família de Ginny devia estar naquele cemitério.  
"Ela era muito querida mesmo. Todos os anos, desde que eu me lembro, o túmulo fica cheio de flores no aniversário de morte dela. Pena que eu não a conheci..."  
"Não?", Draco perguntou.  
"Não... Acho que ela morreu um pouquinho depois de eu nascer, por isso não teria como eu lembrar, não é mesmo?"  
"Tem razão".  
"Mas de qualquer forma eu sinto saudades. Eu a vejo em fotos".  
"Infelizmente eu não tenho fotos".  
"Bem, eu tenho várias! Se quiser eu posso dar uma ao senhor, porque, pelo que eu estou vendo, o senhor devia gostar mesmo da mamãe".

Draco ficou paralisado. Sentiu borboletas no estômago e se sentiu idiota por não ter percebido antes que a semelhança do garoto era com ele próprio, tirando os cabelos ruivos e as sardas. Seu filho. Diante dele... A primeira vez que o via em oito anos. A primeira vez que olhava em seus olhos, a primeira vez que conversavam...

Draco havia esquecido aquele sentimento. Já não lembrava mais de como fora estar na presença dele quando o vira pela primeira vez, ainda com poucos minutos de vida... Esquecera-se dos meses em que acompanhara a barriga de Ginny crescer aos poucos, esquecera-se de que sentia falta de segurá-lo no colo.

O menino pareceu perceber o choque no rosto do homem e fez uma cara desconfiada.

"O que o senhor era dela?", perguntou o garoto. Draco pensou um pouco, antes de responder com um sorriso sem graça.

"Um amigo", falou com tristeza na voz. "Apenas um grande amigo".

_Sweet darling you worry too much  
My child, see the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

O garoto sorriu. Draco não conseguiu conter as lágrimas... Era o mesmo sorriso. Também não conseguiu conter a emoção. Granger tinha razão quando dizia que Ginny tinha feito ele mudar. Não conseguiu controlar seus sentimentos e abraçou a criança, que não entendeu o porquê daquele estranho estar fazendo aquilo, mas correspondeu ao abraço.

"Sinto muito", Draco falou, ainda abraçando-o.

"Não precisa ficar triste, moço", ele não entendeu o valor que tinha aquele pedido de desculpas. "Eu não conheci a minha mãe, mas eu fico feliz em saber que tanta gente gostava dela... Só fico triste pelo meu pai, porque ele também morreu e nunca soube nada dele".

"Ele morreu?", Draco afastou-se perguntando, mas acreditava que os Weasley tinham inventado aquela desculpa para explicar a ausência dele.

"Na verdade dizem para mim que ele não suportou a perda da mamãe e que está viajando pelo mundo, para tentar esquecê-la. Dizem que um dia ele volta, mas eu sei que ele não vem... Por isso não espero mais. Queria ter pelo menos conhecido o rosto dele".

Malfoy sentiu um nó na garganta. Queria poder abraçá-lo novamente, mas não colocaria em risco sua identidade. Precisava manter o garoto longe, para que nenhum dos dois sofresse. Ele estava sendo covarde, sabia disso. Não queria amar mais ninguém, nem ao menos seu próprio filho, pois sabia que não suportaria perder outra pessoa tão querida.

Mas isso era impossível... Ele já o amava.

Draco levantou-se e tocou a face da criança, que o olhava com curiosidade.

"Não perca as esperanças".  
"Por quê?"  
"Não perca. Alguns milagres acontecem. Ele deve estar vivo... E te ama muito".

O garoto baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

"Vou tentar".

Draco confirmou acenando com a cabeça e deu um sorriso, por entre as lágrimas. Virou-se para continuar a sua caminhada e deixar para trás as duas únicas pessoas que havia tido chance de amar na vida, mas foi impedido, pois o garoto segurou em seu braço.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma foto aqui comigo, mas..." ele tirou o cachecol. "Era da mamãe. Pode ficar. Acho que ela gostaria que eu desse a você".  
"Obrigado", Draco agradeceu e voltou a virar-se, para dessa vez não olhar para trás.

Continuou caminhando, pela neblina que agora já se dissipava. Passou pelo carvalho e caminhou mais um pouco, voltando pelo caminho que havia feito e por onde ainda havia seu rastro feito na neve.

Sentou-se no banco de praça e mais uma vez pegou o pergaminho que continha a última carta que Ginny escrevera para ele. O último bilhete. A última lembrança.

Seu pedido de perdão.

"So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
'Cause my child, this is not our farewell  
This is not our farewell"*

E ele realmente tinha esperanças de um dia poder reencontrá-la, em outra vida.

* * *

*última parte da música e também o último bilhete da Ginny: "Desculpa se seu mundo está desabando. Eu cuidarei de você por estas noites. Descanse e vá dormir, porque, minha criança, essa não é nossa despedida".


End file.
